Sacrifice (Episode)
Sacrifice Synopsis HEROES ARE FORGED AND SACRIFICES MADE IN THIS EPIC SEASON FINALE: Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Diggle (David Ramsey) race to stop The Dark Archer (John Barrowman) from unleashing his vengeance on The Glades. However, they run into a roadblock after Detective Lance (Paul Blackthorne) picks up Felicity for questioning. Tommy (Colin Donnell) and Oliver’s already tumultuous relationship takes a turn for the worse after Oliver makes a confession about Laurel (Katie Cassidy). After hearing of the danger in The Glades, Thea (Willa Holland) races to find Roy (Colton Haynes), inadvertently putting herself directly in the line of fire for Malcolm’s (John Barrowman) devious plan. On The Island, Oliver, Slade (Manu Bennett) and Shado (Guest Star Celina Jade) are locked in a life or death struggle against Fyers (Guest Star Sebastian Dunn) as his missiles lock on a full Ferris Air Jetliner. Susanna Thompson also Stars. David Barrett Directed the Episode with the Teleplay Written by Marc Guggenheim & Andrew Kreisberg and Story by Greg Berlanti (#123). Summary Oliver dreams about his father shooting himself so that Oliver can live, and then wakes up when Malcolm's man throws water in his face. Malcolm comes out and apologizes to Oliver, who is hung up from the ceiling by chains. He wants Oliver to understand what he's doing and why, but Oliver angrily reminds him that he spent five years trapped on an island when the ship went down. He tells Malcolm that he won't honor his dead wife by killing The Glades' resident, but Malcolm points out that he's always beaten Oliver when they've fought. Malcolm claims that Oliver doesn't know what he's fighting for and tells him that he can't stop him, and walks away. Durand detects the approaching passenger jet on radar and locks the missile onto its heat trail. Oliver frees himself using the knife that Yao Fei slipped him, knocks Fyers aside, and stabs Durand. He then cuts Shado and Slade loose and they take out the mercenaries. However, Fyers calls over the radio to have his men fire the missile, and Oliver runs outside just in time to see the missile launch. Once Malcolm leaves, Oliver swings himself up and pulls his chains loose from the overhead pipe. Three guards come in and Oliver takes out two of them. When the third one prepares to shoot him, Diggle arrives and kills the man, having traced Oliver via the GPS locator in his boot. Back at the lair, Diggle tells Oliver that Felicity is at Queen Consolidated checking the data that she downloaded from Malcolm's computer. Among the data is a schematic on the earthquake device's construction. They check in with Felicity, who says that she's on her way, and but she runs into Quentin. He takes her to the station and interrogates her, explaining that they've traced her computer activities on behalf of The Hood. Before Quentin can push Felicity further, Oliver calls as The Hood and tells the detective about Malcolm's plans to destroy The Glade. He asks Quentin to evacuate The Glades as soon as possible and asks the detective to trust him. Once Oliver hangs up, Quentin reluctantly lets Felicity goes but tells her to stay. As she leaves, Felicity admits that she thought The Hood was a criminal, but has realized how much he's sacrificed for Starling City and suggests that he's a hero. Oliver goes up to the club and finds a drunken Tommy drinking from the bar. Tommy tells his former friend that he saw him and Laurel together at her apartment. Oliver focuses on the immediate crisis and tells Tommy that both of their fathers planned to destroy The Glades, and Malcolm will avenge his wife's death by destroying The Glades. Tommy isn't interested and swings at Oliver, but Oliver easily ducks it. He tells Tommy that he only found out the truth about Robert after he died, but tells Tommy that he's always known that Malcolm couldn't be trusted. Furious, Tommy tells Oliver that he wishes he had died on the island. The mercenaries open fire on the trio and Slade returns fire while Oliver and Shado get to the missile launcher. As a mercenary drives it away, Shado reprograms the control chip and gives it to Oliver to put it in. They fight off the mercenaries onboard and Oliver plugs the chip just in time. The missile veers off course and then slams down into the camp. Quentin tells his superior, Lt. Pike, that he's been working with The Hood and found out about the plot to destroy The Glades. He admits that he's been working outside the law but that he has to protect the people no matter what. Pike tells Quentin to turn in his badge and his pistol or face arrest. Oliver goes to see Moira at the manor and tells her that they have to talk about The Undertaking. Moira wants to protect her children and doesn't care what happens to the people in The Glades, and Oliver explains didn't die in the crash, but killed himself to keep Oliver alive. He tells Moira that he won't let her kill thousands in his name and asks her where he can find the device. Malcolm calls and tells Moira that The Undertaking will happen that night. Once Oliver has the information, he tells Moira that someone in their family has to put an end to Malcolm's plan no matter what it takes. As Oliver leaves, he finds Laurel waiting for him in the foyer. She wonders if he left that morning because he was scared of intimacy, and Oliver assures her that wasn't the problem. He explains that he hasn't changed but that five years on the island scraped away all of the things that he wasn't, leaving the person that she always saw in him. They kiss and then Oliver tells Laurel to stay away from The Glades. Tommy returns to the company and confronts his father, telling him that things are over between him and Laurel. Malcolm says that he's sorry and, when Tommy mentions Oliver's accusations, admits that it's all true. His father plays the recording he has of Rebecca Merlyn leaving a message as she was dying, shot down in the street. Malcolm tells Tommy that the people in The Glades ignored Rebecca as she lay dying, and that he shut down her clinic there so it wouldn't be leveled by the coming earthquake. Malcolm angrily yells that all of the people there deserve to die for what they did. Back at the lair, Oliver tells them what he learned from Moira. Felicity figures that the symbol they found on the book is a map to the device's location. They compare it to a geological map of Starling City and learn that it matches up with a fault line that runs beneath the subway line. Oliver realizes where the device is hidden, but as he prepares to leave Thea calls him. She tells her brother that Moira has called a press conference at the manor. Felicity turns on the news and they watch as Moira admits that she failed the city, and that she participated in The Undertaking to keep her family safe from Malcolm Merlyn. In his office, Malcolm and Tommy watch the broadcast and Malcolm smashes the TV in a rage. Moira announces all of the people that Malcolm has killed, including Robert, and begs everyone in The Glades to evacuate the area. She goes to Thea, who tells her that Roy is in The Glades and that she loves him. Thea runs off while Hilton arrests Moira on conspiracy to commit murder. Malcolm tells Tommy that he did what he had to, including murder. He then goes to the hidden room holding his workshop and his Dark Archer costume. The police burst in and order Malcolm to surrender, but he ducks into his room, grabs a sword, and then emerges and kills them all. Tommy draws a gun and tries to stop him, but Malcolm says that he can't stop him. He then knocks Tommy out before he can shoot. At the lair, Moira tells Felicity that Moira has given the people of The Glades a chance to survive. He takes his spare bow out of the island crate, while Felicity tells him and Diggle that the device can be activated by a transmitter or put on a timer. Oliver tells Diggle to find the device while he goes after Malcolm, and admits that he can't think of a way to beat Malcolm. Diggle offers to go with him, saying that Oliver doesn't have to fight crime alone. Felicity offers to defuse the device but Oliver calls Quentin and tells him that the device is at the subway station where Rebecca was killed. He tells Quentin to go there and then Felicity will radio instructions to defuse the device. Quentin admits that Starling City needs The Hood, and Oliver tells him that right now it needs Quentin. Riots break out in The Glades and Roy hears Moira's announcement on his TV. He runs out into the crowds and looks around as panics sweeps through the area. Quentin breaks into the subway station and goes down onto the tracks. Oliver and Diggle enter Malcolm's office and find Tommy, unconscious. Oliver searches the wreckage of the camp and finds a suitcase with a bow in it. As he knocks the arrow, a wounded Slade staggers out of the shadows, wounded but alive. Fyers comes out, holding Shado as a shield, and Oliver aims his arrow at the mercenary. The mercenary leader offers to get Oliver off the island, and asks if Shado is worth losing his chance to escape. Shado nods at Oliver, who says that it is and fires an arrow into Fyers' chest, killing him instantly. Tommy wakes up and tells Oliver that he was right about Malcolm, and that he doesn't know where they can find him. He wonders if Oliver plans to kill his father, but Oliver just tells him to get to safety. Meanwhile, Diggle finds the hidden panel into Malcolm's workshop. Malcolm is waiting for them in his Dark Archer costume and explains that he wanted them to see the destruction of The Glades. Both men attack him and after a brief fight, Malcolm throws an arrow into Diggle's chest. He runs to the roof and Oliver goes after him once he makes sure that Diggle is okay. Malcolm is waiting for Oliver and asks if he's ready to die. Quentin finds the device along the tracks and Felicity talks him through disarming it. Roy runs to help an old man when two thugs drag him into an alleyway. Their leader steps out of the shadows and Roy disposes of the first two. When the leader draws a gun, Thea arrives and knocks him out from behind. Oliver and Malcolm shoot arrows at each other and Malcolm catches one of them... unaware that it's a trap. The explosive arrowhead goes off, stunning him. Quentin sets off an anti tampering mechanism, accelerating the countdown. Assuming that there's not enough time, Quentin calls Laurel at CNRI and tells her to get out of The Glades. She's busy packing but realize that something is wrong, and her father admits that he's not going to make it. He has her promise to go on with her life, and admits that he stopped living when his younger daughter died. Father and daughter say that they love each other, and Quentin hangs up. Felicity tells him that she thinks that they can still defuse the device. As Roy and Thea drive out of The glades, a man stops them in the street and begs them to help get passengers out of a bus. Roy prepares to go and Thea tells him that he's not the vigilante and has nothing to prove. In response, he says that he has to do it but he can only do so when he knows she's safe. They share a kiss and then Thea drives off. Oliver and Malcolm continue fighting while Diggle crawls out onto the roof. Malcolm manages to get Oliver in a choke hold and slowly kills him, but Oliver grabs a discarded arrow and rams it through his opponent's chest. As Malcolm fall to the rooftop, Oliver thanks him for showing him what he was fighting for. He then punches Malcolm unconscious and says that despite that Robert was the one who taught him how to fight. Quentin defuses the earthquake machine just in time, and Felicity gives Oliver the news. As Malcolm wakes up, Oliver tells him that it's over. The businessman says that he's a big believer in redundancy and they realize that Malcolm has hidden a second device... just as it goes off. Oliver and Diggle look out over the city and watch in horror as buildings in The Glades collapse. At CNRI, Laurel and Joanna try to get their clients' files out. When Joanna runs outside, Laurel tries to follow her but is caught under a falling beam. Felicity tells Oliver that the lair survived the earthquake and tells Oliver that most of the damage is on the east side. Oliver realizes that's where Laurel must be and Diggle tells him to go help her. Tommy arrives at CNRI, having realized that Laurel would go there, and tells Laurel that he loves her. He pulls the debris off and Laurel runs outside into her father's arms. As they watch, helpless, CNRI collapses and Quentin holds onto her daughter when she tries to run inside. Oliver arrives and goes inside, and realizes that Tommy has been mortally wounded. He assures Tommy that Laurel got to safety and Tommy apologizes for everything. When he says that he's just like his father, Oliver assures him that he isn't. Tommy wonders if Oliver killed Malcolm, and Oliver assures him that he didn't. Dying, Tommy thanks him. Crying, Oliver begs his friend to open eyes, and says that he should have died instead. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Celina Jade as Shado *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand Guest Stars *Cassandra Beauchamp as Woman on Bus *Chris Deans as Man on Bus *Julia Dominczak as Reporter 2 *Megan Elias Woman *Kevin Haaland as Man *Greg Larson as Reporter *Duncan McLellan as Thug *Chad Riley as ESU Officer *John Wardlow as Middle Aged Man Notes *Greg Berlanti Wrote The Story for Episode Twenty Three of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode Twenty Three of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2761440/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Sacrifice *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrifice *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-sacrifice-season-1-episode-23 Episode 23